


【盾铁】男科医生（NC-17，pwp1W+，一发完）

by 16702355



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16702355/pseuds/16702355
Summary: 这是一个男科医生史蒂夫治疗阳痿病人托尼最后在一起啪啪啪的故事√





	【盾铁】男科医生（NC-17，pwp1W+，一发完）

“不斯特兰奇请你告诉我这不是真的——！！！！”托尼绝望地拉拽着斯特兰奇的衣领，斯特兰奇只觉得自己快要吐了。他好说歹说才让托尼坐回到座位上，斯特兰奇整理了一下衣襟：“说说吧，你是什么时候发现自己有这个症状的？”

“就……今天早上，男人嘛不都是会晨勃的么，我今早发现我兄弟没啥反应，就尝试着去撩动了一下，噢你知道么以往它的精神头多好啊，那傲人的长度，令人咂舌的膨胀，可是它今天，今天居然……”

“行行行打住吧你，”斯特兰奇连忙止住了托尼的话头，要是让他这么滔滔不绝下去，想必一定是一次万字长车，“我估计吧，你这个阳痿大约是平时纵欲过度所致，倒也不算太严重，好好休养治疗就好了。”

“真的，那要多久才能好？？”听到自己的病算不上严重，托尼顿时又有了些希望。

“一个月左右吧。”斯特兰奇推了推眼镜淡漠地回答道，却给兴奋中的托尼恍若泼了一盆冷水。

“一个月？What the hell？！！”托尼瞪大了眼睛，一脸不可思议，“嘿guide你要知道可有一大把辣妹等着我和她们玩耍呢，一个月可会把她们寂寞死的！”斯特兰奇皱了皱眉：“你要想治好你的男性病，就给我打消掉泡妹的念头吧。否则，我可不敢保证你的下半辈子会不会孤独终老。”

“……不不不不院长求你一定得治好我！！！”斯特兰奇的威胁一出，托尼立马服了软，他拉着斯特兰奇的衣襟，眨巴着水汪汪的大眼睛，“你看，我还给你的医院投了不少钱呢，你也不想失去我这么一个大股东对吧？”

实在是受不了托尼满脸胡渣的大叔脸还做出卖萌的表情，斯特兰奇背过身去干呕了一声，随后嫌弃地摆了摆手：“行了行了，我又没说不能治好你。不过可不是我来治你的病啊，我会给你安排好一位男科医生的。”

“请你一定要给我安排最好的医生，钱不是问题！”托尼此时已经想着自己一个月后重振雄风的样子了。

托尼怎么也想不到，坐在自己面前的这位有着一头灿烂金发和闪耀的蔚蓝眼眸的男子，就是斯特兰奇承诺的给自己找的“最好的男科医生”。此时这位医生正端正着坐着，脸上浮现出标准对待病人的和煦笑容，撇开医生的身份，简直就是一个爽朗阳光的邻家大男孩。

托尼一脸古怪地打量着那位医生，他实在没办法将诸如“老资历”、“医术精湛”之类的词语与面前的男子联系在一块儿。托尼轻呸一声，暗暗骂道斯特兰奇这个东西又在忽悠自己。

“您好史塔克先生，我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，您的主治医生。”史蒂夫倒没太过在意托尼的目光，他露出微笑，对着托尼进行着自我介绍。

“啊……哦，你好。”不得不说，史蒂夫的笑容的确挺吸引人的，托尼跟史蒂夫握了握手，脑子里却飞快地转动起来，一些有趣的坏主意开始不安分地冒了出来。

“好的史塔克先生，接下来我想我该问你一些问题，这些问题对于您的治疗可能会有帮助。”史蒂夫拿过了史塔克的病历，他没有注意到他低下头的那一瞬间，托尼的脸上露出了一丝狡黠的笑意。

“你最后一次行男女之事，是什么时候？”

“哦豁，一上来就问那么露骨的问题么，大胸男孩？”托尼翘起了二郎腿，棕褐色的眉毛用力挑了上去，他说大胸自然是因为他看见了史蒂夫那医生制服下包裹着的良好身材，托尼不禁有了想去用手触碰一下他胸膛的打算。史蒂夫手中的笔不禁抖动了一下，他的面色渐渐开始僵硬，努力不去注意到托尼的那些浑话。见史蒂夫似乎没有什么反应，托尼的兴致却变的更浓了，他转动着座椅，开始滔滔不绝起来：“男女之事，嘛，大概是昨天晚上？你知道的，我这个魅力四射的男人可是每天都吸引了许多异性来访呢，昨天的那个辣妹也是个不错的款哦。嗯……叫什么名字来着呢……安娜？露易丝？还是雪莉……shit，你瞧瞧我这该死的记性，不过名字嘛反正也不是太重要了，我最感兴趣的当然还是那位美人的小蛮腰啊、丰满的臀部啊、柔软的胸……”

“够了，够了！”史蒂夫赤红着脸打断了托尼的话，托尼则计谋得逞地偷笑一声。史蒂夫深呼吸着，涨红的面庞才有些淡去了颜色，他突然有些后悔接纳这个病人了。

“噢，这些信息足够了么？我可还没说完呢。”托尼用手托着脸，微眯着眼看着面前尴尬不已的史蒂夫，双眸之中的嘲讽之意难以掩饰。史蒂夫有些无奈：“史塔克先生，请你不要闹了。”

“哈？我可没有闹啊，你问什么，我不就回答什么了么，只不过加了一点精彩的小细节而已。”托尼无辜地摊了摊手说道，对此史蒂夫也是十分地无可奈何，他只好将治疗需要的步骤继续进行下去：“那么史塔克先生，请您脱下裤子，让我检查一下您的……男性器官。”

“What？！！”这回轮到托尼脸色骤变了，什么意思，这是要让他在一个大男人面前暴露自己的隐私？！！！史蒂夫只好又重复了一遍：“请您脱下裤子，我需要检查您的男性器官的健康状况，以便我了解您的症状。”

托尼仿佛上演着变脸一般，面庞一会儿青一会儿紫的，看起来正在进行着艰难的思想斗争。终于，托尼咬了咬牙，狠下心说道：“好吧，可不要被我的大宝贝给吓到了哦！”唰的一下，托尼便把裤子褪下，露出了光洁的大腿，当然还有那……让他曾引以为傲的性器，只不过现在这个宝具，正死气沉沉地垂在两腿之间，看起来没有任何的活力。史蒂夫走上前蹲下身，双眼十分严肃地注视着托尼的性器，然后开始用手触碰着那个性器。

Fuck！托尼在自己的心里猛地尖叫出声，他可还没有失去感觉，史蒂夫的手在自己的欲望上不断触碰着，让他不禁有些血脉喷张。幸好有病症的掩护，才让托尼不至于在史蒂夫面前丢尽脸面，只是他可是第一次被一个大男人触碰自己的私处，若不是正在治疗，他几乎可以认为史蒂夫是在给自己做手活了。指尖划过那敏感的器官，托尼微低着头，却看见史蒂夫那认真的表情，他注意到了史蒂夫那长而卷翘的金色睫毛，下面是犹如洪泽般深邃的眼眸。

“怎么样啊史蒂夫医生，我的玩意儿触感还算不错吧？”托尼只好靠着浑话来转移自己的注意力，史蒂夫收掉自己手上的动作，站起身在病历本上写了一阵，然后抬头说道：“你的病症还不算太严重，不需要动手术，我给你开几方药，然后你可能还需要一些物理上的调理，到时候我会跟你详细说明的……”

“噢，那可就拜托你了史蒂夫医生。”托尼飞快地穿上裤子，想起刚刚的画面，他不仅还有些脸红心跳。该死的，自己这个情场高手，怎么在一个大男人面前就害起羞了？

“接下来一个月，还请您继续配合治疗。”史蒂夫笑道，“顺便，你可以直接称呼我为史蒂夫。”

“噢，史蒂夫？那么，你直接叫我托尼就好了。”托尼这才注意到，史蒂夫身上似乎有一股独特的沁香，他吸了吸鼻子，对着史蒂夫露出了一个微妙的笑意，“你的手活，还真不错哦。”

护士莎伦超级喜欢男科的史蒂夫医生。

史蒂夫可是他们医院里颜值最高的一位医生了，许多医院里的女护士也都是他的粉丝，甚至还有一些女人只为了一睹史蒂夫的容貌，故意装病住院。尽管有那么多的竞争者，但莎伦对自己还是十分有信心的，毕竟她可是男科的护士，经常有机会与史蒂夫进行走动，有时她也会耍耍小心机在史蒂夫面前蹭蹭存在感。

只不过……最近莎伦总觉得史蒂夫和那位病人史塔克似乎走得太近了些呢。

“嘿史蒂夫我来啦——！！！”托尼猛地把两只手拍在了办公桌上，正在专心整理资料的史蒂夫顿时被吓了一跳。史蒂夫无奈抬起头来，看着托尼在自己的眼前摘下墨镜：“托尼，我们不是说好了吗，你要来找我治病的话，得先预约。”

“哦？谁跟你说我是来找你看病的？”托尼轻哼一声，一盒便当被他从包里拿出，放置在了桌上，“前几次我来找你看病，都是看你匆匆忙忙解决好午饭的，从来没有按时按点吃过。喏，这是我给你买的，你要是身子搞坏了，可怎么治好我啊？”托尼摸着鼻子笑道。史蒂夫怔怔着看着桌上的饭盒，氤氲携带着食物的香气缓缓逸散而出，化作暖流倾泻入史蒂夫的心田。史蒂夫接过饭盒，露出了一个让人忍不住为之心动的温暖笑意：“真是太谢谢你了，托尼。”

“好了好了，可别肉麻了，不就是给你带了次饭么，用不着这么感激涕零的。”托尼着实是有些受不了史蒂夫的灿烂笑容，他很随意地便坐在了史蒂夫的办公桌上，就这么看着史蒂夫有些狼吞虎咽地用餐。被这么默默注视着的史蒂夫不禁感到有些窘迫，他急匆匆地吃完饭擦了把嘴，轻咳一声：“那个托尼……如果你没什么事的话，大可以先回去。”

托尼忍不住挑了挑眉：“你就这么急着赶我走么？我们好歹也认识了一段时间了吧，一个月才见一次面，你居然没有丝毫的想念我？”史蒂夫也注意到自己的用语似乎有些不妥，他急忙解释道：“不我不是那个意思……我只是，那个托尼，你身为公司的总裁工作也挺忙的吧，我只是不想让你在我这浪费太多时间。”

“唔，有什么所谓呢。”托尼一屁股坐在了史蒂夫面前的旋转沙发上，“反正我现在可是个甩手掌柜，悠闲得要命，公司里的事情大都是交给我家佩珀来办。”

“佩珀？啊我想起来了，是上个星期陪同你来的那位女士么，话说她是你的女朋友？”尽管过去了许些日子，但史蒂夫依旧清晰地记得，那次那位佩珀女士看见托尼病历本时脸上暗沉而可怕的表情，还有她愤怒地在托尼面前甩下一沓代签名的文件的模样。托尼则是耸了耸肩：“Well，当然——不是，你可别误会了，不过她可是我最信赖的好帮手，而且下个月她就要和我的一个好保镖大婚了。”说着托尼拿出随身携带的婚礼请柬在史蒂夫的面前晃了晃。

史蒂夫可是十分清楚托尼有个远近闻名的花花公子的称号，不过在听到佩珀不是其女友时还是显露出了许些诧异：“听你这话，你难道还是单身？”

“嗯哼，有什么问题么？”托尼趴在桌子上用手撑着下巴，“反正我有面包，爱情什么的不急于一时嘛……”看到托尼倒是一脸无所谓的样子，史蒂夫无奈笑了笑：“你这么随便可不行啊，我看你年纪也不小了。”

“嘿，你是个男科医生，不是婚介所的，怎么还操心起我私人的事情了？”托尼翻了个白眼，“还是说……你担心哪天我就被哪个辣妹抢跑了，怕到时候后悔莫及呢？”说着托尼还将自己的脸向史蒂夫凑近了些，不得不说，托尼那双焦糖色的眼眸真的是他的致命武器了，史蒂夫险些被这迷离而梦幻的诱惑引诱得将要跌落其中，尚还有些神智清明的史蒂夫不禁开始怀疑自己的性取向了。

尴尬而无言的对视持续了半晌，最后被托尼口袋里的手机震动声所打断。方才两人一番暧昧的举措让向来脸皮厚的托尼都有了些脸红，他迅速站起身，草草地整理了一下衣襟：“那……我还有事，我就先走了。”随后便要匆匆离开。

“哎等会儿！你的饭盒还没拿呢……”史蒂夫叫住了托尼，托尼不好意思地挠了挠头，随后便收拾好饭盒飞快地离开办公室，几乎与正走进来的莎伦撞了个满怀。莎伦看着托尼的背影在医院走廊渐渐消失，又看了看办公桌上整出这身的史蒂夫，心中有股难言的滋味。

“哎这不是莎伦么，别站在那了，有什么事情过来说吧。”回过神的史蒂夫这才注意到站在门口的莎伦，便朝她招了招手，莎伦犹豫了片刻，最后还是迈着步伐走了过来。史蒂夫看莎伦的脸色似乎并不太好，忍不住关切地问道：“莎伦，你看上去好像有心事，如果有什么不快的话不妨说出来吧，没关系的，就当我们现在不是同事，而是普通的朋友关系。”

“那个……史蒂夫医生。”莎伦对自己即将要说出的话似乎还有些拿不不定主意，但是她看着史蒂夫关切的目光，却想着如果自己在不鼓起勇气的话，大概以后怕是没什么机会了，“史蒂夫医生，其实……我喜欢你！！很抱歉我在您和史塔克先生确定关系后对您说出这种话！请你相信我绝不是随意插手他人恋情的人，也请你允许我还有对您保留这份情感的资格！！我在次真诚地祝愿您和史塔克先生可以一直走下去，谢谢！！”话音落下，还没等史蒂夫反应过来，莎伦便转身迅速离开了，她慌忙地躲进医院的一处角落，擦了擦有些湿润的眼角，猛地深吸一口气，尽管心中有些止不住的难受，但莎伦还是有一种将一切说出来后如释负重的感觉。

然而反射弧超长的史蒂夫还怔怔地坐在原处一动未动，努力咀嚼着方才莎伦所说的话。

什么叫我和托尼确定关系？还有让我和托尼一直走下去？这什么意思，我怎么没听懂呢？？？半晌后，想明白的史蒂夫却是唰地一声红了脸，他苦恼地扶着额头，轻叹一口气：“这下误会可大了。不过……”史蒂夫思绪万千，他的脑海里不禁映射出了一个男人的模样，他有着一头棕褐色的短发，琥珀色的瞳孔总是蕴含着亮光，蓄起来的小胡子为他增添了更多的魅力。

“喜欢托尼，倒也不是件糟糕的事呢。”史蒂夫轻轻一笑。

却说走到医院外的托尼拿出刚才震动的手机，看见上面显示出的信息时，脸赫然一黑。

实习生彼得 13:27

史塔克先生，听说您得了男性病？？

彼得·帕克是托尼公司的一位实习生，这位小男孩平时便是口无遮拦的，总是不小心把自己公司里的产品秘密企划透露给外界，令得托尼好几回恨不得拿个胶带将彼得这管不住的嘴巴死死封住。

托尼迅速地回复了一条信息，尽管彼得所言是真，但他可不想让这羞耻而糟糕的消息被四处宣扬。

托尼 13:29

你他妈胡说些什么呢？从谁那里听来的，是不是小辣椒告诉你的？？？

实习生彼得 13:31

呃，当然不是，我觉得佩珀姐还没有无聊到这种地步。但是史塔克先生，您出入男科医院的行程可是被狗仔们拍到了哦，现在这个新闻可登上了各大头条呢→震惊！！某公司总裁竟得了男性病！！。史塔克先生……我觉得下次出这种事您还是小心一些吧，您别什么伪装都不做呀！不过您也别太在意，不管外面怎么说你，我还是您忠诚的员工！！！男性病什么的不要紧的！！

托尼看着彼得的回复肺都要气炸了，而彼得的回复里还有一个自己报道的新闻链接，于是托尼便忍不住点了进去，不过随后他立刻便是后悔了。

震惊！！某公司总裁竟得了男性病！！  
2018-4-29 八卦周刊报道

据不愿透露姓名的一位该院的医生透露，最近一位形似史塔克公司总裁的男子总是频繁地出入该院的男科门诊，而本报记者进一步跟踪发现，确定男子是史塔克公司总裁本人！

随后本报了解到，最近这段时间该位总裁行踪不定，公司事务大多交由公司的CEO管理，而这段时间本报也经常拍摄到该CEO面色难看的出入公司的画面，更进一步证实了本报的猜测。

众人皆知，史塔克公司总裁托尼·史塔克本就是一位花花公子，这使他更有染上男性病的可能，而且根据本报的走访，最近一段时间夜总会都没有托尼·史塔克进出的痕迹。

想要了解本事件更多内幕，请继续关注本报。

（主编：fishy）

新闻延伸：

某总裁与CEO爱恨情仇，最后却惨遭毒手……  
如何快速根治男性病？  
国内知名男科医院推荐，让你从此过上美好生活……

“我……我草他妈的，这是那个傻逼写的白痴报道啊？？？啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我要杀了他！！！！”托尼强行忍住了怒摔手机的冲动，站在医院广场上大声怒吼道，他的这一举止不禁引来了四周人群的侧目。

“哎，你们看，这不是史塔克总裁么？”一位认出托尼的路人突然惊呼道，其他人听到他的话语顿时匆匆聚集了过来。

“哇塞，看来今日头条说的是真的哎，原来史塔克真的得男性病了……”“啧啧啧真是可怜，老公你看，花心的男人以后就是这种下场，你可不要……哼哼。”

托尼在手机拍摄灯的照耀下都快睁不开双眼，他拿着手将自己鸭舌帽的帽檐压低，发出一声气急败坏的大吼：“我他妈才不是托尼·史塔克，你认错人了！！！！”随后托尼仓皇地逃离了广场，他跑进了街道的一处小巷子，在确认没有人跟上来后，他才重重地松了一口气。

“妈的，这下子可是玩大了啊。”托尼懊恼地挠了挠自己乱糟糟的头发，他已然烦心到顾不上什么形象了。

今日正是史蒂夫值夜班，他吹了吹保温杯中的枸杞茶，看似优雅地饮尽一口。尽管史蒂夫还算年轻，不过他的某些行径却和老年人养生般差不多，因此跟他年龄相近的同事都会借此嘲笑他一番，不过史蒂夫本人倒是对别人的看法没什么所谓，他倒是十分享受这种清闲的生活的。

窗边突然传来几声咚咚的敲击声，史蒂夫好奇地转过头，却发现一个熟悉的人影正趴在窗外。

“嘿托尼，你怎么、怎么大半夜就跑过来了，还爬窗户？？从正门走不行么……”史蒂夫连忙打开窗把托尼拉进值班室，这里可是三楼，他可不希望自己的病人遇到什么危险。

“呼……呼……可累死我了。”托尼一屁股坐在了地上，不断喘着粗气，“我在医院下班时间就一直蹲守在外面，看你一直没出来，就猜今天会不会是你值班，没想到居然被我撞对了！我可真是个天才！！”听到托尼的话，史蒂夫忍不住笑出声：“我说你可别只顾着自恋了，你还没有回答我的问题呢。”

“哼，你还好意思问？！”却不料托尼露出了十分生气的模样，“都是因为你，我才他妈的要沦落到爬窗户的地步！可真是气死我了！！！你看了今天的头条新闻没有？”

“啊？没有，我上班时间不用手机的，是出了什么事么？”史蒂夫却是一脸茫然，他平时并没有靠手机消遣时间的习惯，更重要的是，史蒂夫的手机还是老款的诺基亚，也根本无法进行娱乐活动。托尼鼓起嘴巴，把自己手机上打开的一个网页展示到史蒂夫面前，上面显示的内容赫然便是今早托尼所看到的那条头条新闻。

“噗嗤……”浏览完新闻后的史蒂夫忍俊不禁，“这，现在的撰稿人想象力都那么丰富了？这都什么跟什么啊？”

“哼，现在就算你想澄清也没用了，因为全世界的人都知道我得了阳痿，我现在来你医院这边都得鬼鬼祟祟的，这根本就他妈不符合我的作风啊！！”托尼坐在地上颓丧地抱怨道，“所以说，我现在变成这样，都是你的错！”

史蒂夫顿时茫然了，这……怎么就怪上我了？你阳痿也不是我搞的啊……不过现在最要紧的还是先安定好托尼的情绪，于是史蒂夫蹲下身，极尽柔和地对托尼轻声道：“好吧好吧，都怪我害你陷入麻烦了，你说我该怎么补偿你呢？”

“呃，补偿？那个……”托尼其实也是一时说出气话，真要他向史蒂夫索要补偿，他反而想不出什么内容了，“……你，你要对我负责。”说出这话，托尼立刻觉得这话里带有莫名的暧昧，他的耳根不禁有些红润了起来。

“负责？”史蒂夫一愣，随后他的脸上化开了笑意，“我不明白，你要的是哪方面的负责，可以说的更详细一些么？”

“额，咳，我的意思、我的意思是……”托尼搓了搓鼻子，这是他只有在窘迫之时才会做出的举动，他看着史蒂夫近在咫尺的面颊，那双通透的蔚蓝瞳孔在有些昏暗的灯光下散发出摄人心魄的光泽，棱角分明的五官是充满男人气息的显现，还有那在耳边响彻的充满节奏感的吐息声。托尼只觉得自己的大脑突然失去了控制，他突兀地把脑袋凑上前，在史蒂夫的双唇上猛地落下一吻。

“就像……这样？”

“呦吼！！让我们庆祝一下托尼·史塔克告别自己无力的小鸡鸡吧！！他终于又可以回归到放荡不羁的生活咯！！！！”醉酒的托尼就差脱掉自己的上衣跑进酒吧的舞池里欢呼了，史蒂夫连忙捂住托尼的嘴巴：“嘿我说托尼，你小点声，不怕别人都注意到这边么？？”

“嘿史蒂夫大宝贝……你，嗝，不要拦我，今天本天才我高兴，嘿嘿……”托尼靠在史蒂夫的肩上，满口的酒气就这么肆意地朝史蒂夫扑面而来，史蒂夫不禁有些后悔带疾病痊愈的托尼来到这种灯红酒绿的地方了。

“酒保，结账。”史蒂夫忍住了想瞬间带托尼逃脱此处的想法，他可不想落下欠账的名声。结账完毕后，史蒂夫扶着醉成烂泥的托尼艰难地走出酒吧。托尼真是走一步摔一步，他整个人几乎就要化成水黏在史蒂夫身上了，并且满嘴吐出尽是不清晰的话：“哎史蒂夫，这就要走了？我还想再、再玩一会儿嘛……”

“托尼，听话。”见这般扶着托尼简直是寸步难行，史蒂夫干脆直接把托尼背在了背上，托尼的重量竟意外的轻，“你醉成这样，我们还是开个酒店房间就近休息一下吧。”随后史蒂夫便要带着托尼朝附近的一处酒店走去。

“嗯？开房？哈哈哈……”托尼炽热的话语在史蒂夫的耳边萦绕，“我说，你该不会是想，和我约一炮吧？”史蒂夫听到托尼的调笑，脸不禁红润了几分，他无奈叹了口气：“托尼，你不要乱讲。”

“我才没有乱讲呢，不是你说要对我负责的么？你倒是付诸点行动嘛。”托尼暗自嘟囔了一声，史蒂夫也不想再多争辩，他来到酒店开了一间双人房后，便把托尼安顿下。看着倒在床上意识模糊的托尼，全身都散发着浓烈的酒气，史蒂夫还在犹豫要不要帮托尼清洗一下。

“嘿大金毛，发什么呆呢？被我的性感诱惑得失了神么？”托尼抬起脚轻轻踹了踹史蒂夫，“我说，我都这样毫无防备了，你还不打算动手么？”

“托尼……你，你不要这样。”见托尼的话语越发得没有底线，史蒂夫不禁开始怀疑托尼到底是真醉还是假醉了。却见托尼噌地从床上坐起了身，他歪着脑袋，脸上挂着一丝让史蒂夫觉得不怀好意的坏笑。

“这可不是由你说了算。”

从刚才到现在史蒂夫几乎是处于一种茫然的状态，待他恢复清明之时，他发现自己和托尼不知何时早已脱干净了衣裳，还经历了一次深情的热吻，现在托尼正坐在自己的大腿上，眼神中闪烁着迷离。

“蜜糖，你这个吻还算不赖嘛。”托尼意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，他的那两片柔软因为刚才的纠缠而被揉搓的有些鲜红，史蒂夫怔怔地看着托尼衣不蔽体的坐在自己的身上，全身瞬间便开始因为燃烧而变得滚烫起来，他不知所措地想要与托尼解除这种尴尬的体位，但他的身子却仍坐在原地一动不动，好似不听使唤。

“哟，怎么啦，害羞啦？”托尼看着史蒂夫那恍若熟透的蜜桃般的脸颊，不禁失笑，他将手轻轻贴在史蒂夫的胸膛上，感受着那让人灼伤的炽热温度，“喂，你现在一动不动可没用啊，总不能让我继续主动下去吧。”

史蒂夫的内心不禁干嚎一声，现在落入虎穴简直是自己罪有应得，但他又了打量一番托尼，那一副光洁而富有肉感的赤裸身躯让名为理智的琴弦一缕一缕地崩坏，史蒂夫在这无上的诱惑下加重了呼吸，他该承认，他在托尼这致命的尤物前根本安耐不住自己，他仿佛听到了自己提下那名为欲望的硕大器物正隐隐发出咆哮。似乎像是做下了决断一般，史蒂夫猛地把托尼放倒在了床上，一双大手在那饱满的肉体上胡乱地开始摸索起来，托尼因为史蒂夫这突兀的举动不禁慌乱地叫出声，不过随后他便很快沉浸入了这种爱意的试探里。

史蒂夫那结实的胸膛时有时无的抵在托尼的身上，托尼的肌肤开始变得敏感起来，似乎任何一次轻微的接触都可以成为刺激他的开关。尽管史蒂夫的爱抚毫无章法，像是一个从未做过爱的幼稚男孩般胡乱地释放自己的欲望，但托尼显然并不介意，因为这种恋爱的小慌张只有幸运的托尼才得以享受。史蒂夫总算是意识到是该更进一步了，这大概像极了牙牙学语的婴儿，史蒂夫的注意力转向了托尼胸前那两颗挺起的肉粒。

史蒂夫绞尽脑汁想要找出可以用以形容的词汇，托尼那在性爱刺激下发硬的乳头娇嫩得仿佛是要析出水分，怎么说呢，如同可口多汁的新鲜成熟的草莓，史蒂夫想，自己是时候收获果实了。史蒂夫按照自己印象中的模样，依葫芦画瓢，让自己的舌头开始在那两片红润下分别打起了转，随后是轻轻地撵过、轻咬、吮吸……乳尖残留下的尽是糟糕而污秽的粘稠液体，带着史蒂夫那躁动的气息，与托尼的汗水全然混杂在了一起。托尼紧抓着床单，指尖因为用力而微微泛白，他猜自己此时的模样一定淫荡透了，他的下体早就充斥着因生理刺激而分泌出的潮湿液体，而他的嘴中则不受控制的发出阵阵悦耳的呻吟，托尼显然没有想到自己居然已经在史蒂夫的前戏里败下了阵来。

“托尼……你现在真是可爱极了。”坦然后的史蒂夫显然也不顾忌什么言语了，他将脸颊贴近托尼的耳边轻轻摩挲，如同一只金毛犬般正在俘获自己主人的喜爱。不过显然金毛的主人才是被俘获的那一方，托尼微张着嘴，只觉得自己的下体正饥渴难耐：“……别他妈……继续废话了……继续你的重头戏吧。”

“没想到你这么饥渴啊……还真是始料未及呢……”托尼听到史蒂夫的荤话忍不住撇了撇嘴，但还没等他回复一句，他便被史蒂夫翻过了身，那傲人的性感翘臀与湿热躁动的后穴在史蒂夫的面前展露无遗。史蒂夫其实也是那个安耐不住的人，他猛地揉了一把托尼的臀部，那感觉简直比女人胸前的丰满还要带劲，随后史蒂夫俯下身亲吻着那尚显神秘的穴口，舌与唇连番攻击，如同有人在使用撬锁的技巧，试图把紧闭的大门打开。托尼根本无法承受住这种要命的顶弄，那简直羞耻极了，他感受着那不知退缩的舌头正努力地进行着扩张，那些紧紧缩在一块儿的周遭开始有所松动。史蒂夫见这般开拓有所成效，便开始试探进两根手指，随后直到四根，不断的抽插顺带着几缕粘稠的银丝，那开始铜墙铁壁般的防御已然溃败的不成样子了，似乎只差最后一根稻草，便足以压垮。

胡乱地将那些液体涂抹在了自己壮硕的性器上，甚至连一句预警都未发出，史蒂夫便一鼓作气将咆哮着的巨兽推进了托尼的城门之中。

“啊……啊！！”这一声托尼的淫叫彻底剥夺了史蒂夫的理智，他身为男科医生，比所有男性都更清楚的知道性功能的重要性，他现在简直想把自己的极限展露到托尼的身上。肉棒在推进至一半时便遭遇了许些阻塞，史蒂夫微皱了一下眉头，他怕是低估了托尼那甬道的紧致，不过这种微微收紧的束缚却似乎更能给史蒂夫带来生理上的快感，在这奇妙的纠缠下，史蒂夫操纵着自己麾下的那只巨兽不时前进与后退，与柔软的肠壁进行着亲密无间的摩擦。而史蒂夫的双手也没有闲下来，十指兵分两路，在托尼的两颗肉粒上极尽揉搓与挑逗。托尼觉得自己的精力几乎要被榨干了，他的声音因为不止的叫唤而变得沙哑，上身与下身同时带来的剧烈刺激让托尼舒爽得都不该从何说起，史蒂夫巨大的欲望将他填满，托尼十分享受着这种充实，尽管充实与痛苦相伴。

史蒂夫的巨兽终于像是腹饱了一般，它的身体开始鼓胀起来，随后突兀地从口中吐出了白色的浪潮，浮沫在托尼狭窄的黑暗通道里肆意泛滥，托尼几乎快因为这致命的巨浪而弄得窒息过去，他失声地张着口，泪水不住地从两颊倾斜，随后托尼便是缩成了一团，无力地趴在床榻上，这时史蒂夫的环抱悄然到来，一双手臂锁住了托尼的腰间，像是一条巨龙在小心呵护着属于自己的财宝。

“史蒂夫……你这个……可怕的怪物，呜……”托尼算是彻底醒酒了，他无力地蜷缩在史蒂夫的怀里，除了言语上的责怪，他几乎什么都做不了。

“这只是因为，我太爱你了啊。”史蒂夫亲吻着托尼的眉心，用手轻轻抹去他眼角的泪水。托尼本还佯怒着，听到史蒂夫的话后，他终于是轻轻一笑，随后伸出手指，在史蒂夫的胸前画出了一个爱心的轮廓。

“我也爱你。”

莎伦的内心是崩溃的，因为她的男神史蒂夫医生从医院辞职了，而且据说史蒂夫和托尼其实是最近才确定关系的。莎伦以头撞墙，简直欲哭无泪，我还真是一语成谶啊！！！

疾病痊愈的托尼终于也是恢复了正常的生活，而之前有关托尼得了男性病的重磅新闻随着时间的流逝也终是淡出了人们的视野，只是偶尔会成为人们的谈资罢了。而托尼的CEO佩珀一颗悬着的心因为托尼也总算是放下，倒不是因为托尼良心发现不做甩手掌柜了，而是自从托尼病好后，他便没有再没日没夜的出入夜总会等娱乐场所，佩珀在这方面也总算是少操了点心。

但是之后，佩珀的烦心事便又出现了。

托尼正听佩珀给自己报告工作，佩珀在一旁严肃认真地汇报，而托尼则把双腿架在办公桌上一脸悠闲，对此佩珀早是习以为常了。却在这时，办公室的大门打开了，一个金发碧眼的男子出现在佩珀的视线里。

“嘿史蒂夫！你怎么来了！”刚刚还百无聊赖的托尼这回儿却瞬间打起了精神，他站起身满是惊讶地走到托尼的面前，佩珀皱着眉，总觉得那位叫史蒂夫的男子很是有些眼熟。

“啊，我是来你公司应聘的啊。”史蒂夫憨厚地笑了笑，“我把医院的工作辞掉了。”

“啥玩意儿？我没听错吧！！你不好好在医院当你的医生来我这里干什么，而且我这里的工作和你的技能也对不上口吧，难道你想让我养你？？”托尼瞪大了眼睛，显然是对史蒂夫做出的选择始料未及。

“嘿，我说你可不要小瞧我，我可是拿过物理学位的人，总还是能帮上些忙的吧。”史蒂夫感受到了托尼语气中带着的不屑，便拿出学位证书展示给托尼看。托尼则更加惊讶了：“嘿，没想到你还真是深藏不露啊。”

“咳咳，我说……”佩珀看那两人你一句我一句的，完全无视了自己的存在，忍不住出声打断道，“你们这是把我当空气了么？”

“啊抱歉抱歉，哎这位就是……上次见过面的佩珀小姐吧。”史蒂夫见佩珀出声连忙道歉。

“唔，我们认识？哦我想起来了，你是托尼的主治医生。”佩珀仔细回忆了一下，总算是想起来了史蒂夫的身份。托尼则走到史蒂夫的身边拍了拍他的肩膀，对佩珀说道：“不不不，可不止这些呢。”

随后，托尼说了一句几乎要将佩珀下巴惊掉的话。

“正式介绍一下，这是我的男朋友，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

彩蛋：

斯特兰医院广告：  
想让自己摆脱无法施展男子力的苦恼么？  
想让自己尽情挥洒欲望么？  
欢迎来到斯特兰医院男科门诊，在这里，你的一切不快都将烟消云散，史塔克公司总裁托尼·史塔克的治愈成功案例便是证明！

“斯特兰奇！！！把你他妈的这个傻逼广告给我拆了！！否则老子就要撤资！！！砸了你这破医院！！！！”

翌日。

今日头条：  
昔日被医院成功治愈的病人如今却与医院反目，扬言要医闹？原是现任男友曾在医院单人医生而未收到良好待遇，前来复仇。种种爱恨纠缠，欲了解详情，请关注本报专栏《复仇者的故事》（撰稿者：fishy）

End.


End file.
